Super Junior Speak
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: saat tiba waktunya nagi para SUPER JUNIOR untuk berbicara.  SUPER JUNIOR yang ini dalam makna yang lain. bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon menjalani harinya dengan SUPER JUNIOR yang mulai bicara? jika berminat silahkan baca dan tinggalkan riview.


**genre:** Drama, Romance, Humor

**cast:**

-Choi Siwon

- Kim Kibum

**rate:** T+

**chapter: **1/?

**diclaimer:**

Semua yang tergabung dalam cerita ini adalah murni milik Tuhan. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk keperluan FF yang murni milik saya ini

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong> Saat Super Junior sudah mulai berbicara. semua hal bisa terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>

annyeong!

lama saya tak muncul dalam dunia per-FF-an. kali ini saya muncul dengan cerita yang mungkin agak aneh, norak dan membosankan. yah, tapi saya tetap berharap kalau hal itu tak akan terjadi. saya tak mau meracuni kalian(para readers) dengan cerita ini. hope you like it! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior Speak<strong>

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Matahari sudah muncul dan menunjukkan sinarnya yang hangat. Jalanan kota juga sudah ramai oleh kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang hendak memulai aktifitas hariannya. Seorang _namja_ masih bergelung di balik selimut coklat mudanya. Masih menikmati alur mimpi yang menemani tidurnya. Tak peduli pada sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Tak peduli juga pada dering ponsel yang sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu memanggilnya.

" Aish… mengganggu saja." gerutu _namja_ itu. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

" _Yeoboseo_." sapanya setengah sadar.

" Yak! Kau kemana saja? Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kau kan sudah janji pada bos untuk datang jam tujuh tepat. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum datang?" sambar sebuah suara.

" Mwo?" _namja_ yang baru bangun itu segera terlonjak kaget dan memandang jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. " Aigo! Aku kesiangan! Baiklah, aku akan segera berangkat. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai." _namja_ itu buru-buru menutup telepon dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandi.

_Namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu segera mandi ala kadarnya. Dia tidak mau menerima ocehan panas dari bosnya yang super cerewet itu.

" _Babboya_! Bisa-bisanya aku kesiangan." gerutu Siwon. Dia segera memakai kemejanya dan segera berangkat kerja.

_Namja_ berperawakan gagah itu segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan super tinggi. Dia tidak mau terlambat dari janjinya akan sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Biasanya dia tidak pernah bangun kesiangan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi entahlanh, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial baginya.

Setelah memarkir mobil mewahnya, Siwon segera masuk ke gedung mewah tempatnya bekerja. Dia mengambil langkah panjang agar cepat sampai menuju ruangannya. Dilihatnya lift tampak ramai dengan para pekerja lain yang mengantri.

" Aish! Naik tangga saja kalau begitu."

Siwon menaiki tiga anak tangga sekali melangkah. Kakinya yang panjang memudahkannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

BRUKK! Siwon menabrak seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah tergesa-gesa darinya.

" Ah, _mian_. Aku sedang teburu-buru." Siwon membantu _namja_ itu merapikan mapnya yang tececer.

" _Gwaenchana_, aku juga sedang teburu-buru." ucap _namja_ itu lalu segera pergi.

Siwon sempat menatap wajah _namja_ yang dia tabrak tadi. Manis. Hanya satu kata itu yang terbesit dalam otak Siwon saat itu. Setelahnya Siwon segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Cepatlah!" teriak seorang _namja_ saat melihat Siwon datang. " Kenapa bisa terlambat bangun sih? Bos sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

" _Mian_. Apa dia marah padaku?" tanya Siwon dengan nafas ngo-ngosan.

" Bukan marah lagi. Dia sudah siap menelanmu bulat-bulat. Cepat temui dia."

Siwon menarik nafas panjang sekali sebelum membuka pintu. Dia menyiapkan mentalya untuk menerima hal teburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

" Donghae-sshi, apa Siwon-sshi sudah datang?"

_Namja_ yang bernama Donghae yang tadi menyapa Siwon hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari bosnya.

" Maaf bos. Saya bangun kesiangan." kata Siwon tetunduk takut.

" _Gwaenchana_. Sekarang cepat kau presentasi. Aku ada jadwal lagi setelah ini."

Siwon menghela nafas lega. Tumben seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal sebagai bos super cerewet menjadi sabar dan baik hati.

" Hei!" Siwon mendengar sebuah suara.

Siwon memandang ke arah Donghae dan si bos yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka tampak acuh.

" Hei Choi Siwon!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras.

Siwon kembali memandang kedua _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka seperti tak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang memanggil namanya.

" Mungkin hanya halusinasi." kata Siwon dalam hati. Dia kembali menyiapkan bahan presentasinya.

" Yak! Siwon, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Aku sudah lama ingin menyapamu dan berbicara denganmu." suara itu kembali terdengar.

Siwon memandang ke bawah. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari bawah.

" Nah, benar. Aku di bawah sini. Cepat buka celanamu. Aku merasa sangat pengap dan gerah di sini. Kau selalu mengunciku di dalam sini setiap hari." suara itu kembali berkata.

Siwon menelan ludahnya tak percaya. Dia merasakan juniornya mulai bergeliat(?).

" Mungkinkah dia yang berbicara?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. Dia tak percaya kalau suara itu berasal dari sesuatu yang berada di balik celana hitam yang dia pakai saat ini.

" Yak! Kau mau cari mati ya? Sudah terlambat, sekarang kau hanya bengong saja. Bisa kerja tidak sih?" teriakan Heechul si bos membuat Siwon tersadar dari kesibukannya dengan pikirannya.

" _Mian_. Baiklah, ini proposalku untuk proyek ini. Nah, rencananya aku akan bla…bla…bla… bla… "*anggep aja Siwon udah ngomong masalah proyeknya. Habisnya author gak paham masalah kantoran macam itu*

" Hei Siwon. Cepat buka celanamu. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ini gerah sekali." suara yang berasal dari balik celananya kembali terdengar. Benda itu kini semakin menegang saja.

Siwon memandang ke arah celananya. Matanya lekat menatap ke bawah.

" Hmm… sepertinya ini menarik. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi bagian anggaran dananya?" Heechul bertanya saat Siwon sibuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa juniornya berbicara.

"…" lama Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Membuat bosnya itu marah.

BRAKK! Heechul memukul meja.

" Aku tak tahan denganmu! Sudahi saja presentasimu kalau begini caranya. Aku masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Dari pada aku membuang waktuku untuk melihatmu bengong melihat celanamu." kata Heechul dengan mata berapi-api.

Siwon kaget. Dia benar-benar sial hari ini. Dia hanya diam memandang Heechul yang sudah keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Membuat suara dentuman yang keras.

" Huuufftt…" Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuang nafas panjang. " Matilah kau Siwon."

" Kau benar. Habislah aku." Siwon meratapi nasipnya. Dia membersihkan berkasnya yang berserakan di meja. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

" Mau kemana kau?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia melangkah lemas menuju kamar mandi.

" Arrgghhhh!" Siwon menjambak rambutnya. Dia membashi wajahnya dengan air dari kran. Dilihatnya pantulan wajahnya di kaca wastafel.

" Kau sekarang mengenaskan. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk dipecat bos cerewet itu." desis Siwon frustasi.

" Hei, kau jangan putus asa begitu." sebuah suara kembali tedengar.

Siwon buru-buru memandang juniornya yang tetutup celana.

" Apa kau benar-benar bicara?" tanya Siwon masih tak percaya.

" Ne. Aku juniormu. Hahahaha…" kali ini junior Siwon tetawa.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya. Bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa dari juniornya. Siwon memutuskan masuk dalam salah satu kamar madi dan mengunci pintunya. Dia duduk di kloset.

" Hei, cepat buka celanamu. Di sini gerah sekali."

Siwon menuruti keinginan juniornya. Dia membuka ikatan tali pinggangnya dan membuak resliting celananya.

" Sudah?" tanya Siwon. Sekonyong-konyong(?) * hadeh… bahasanya -_-* ini adalah hal terkonyol yang dia lakukan. Berbicara dengan juniornya yang selama ini bisu.

" Aish… kau ini babo sekali. Buka juga celana dalammu. Kalau begini masih sangat gerah."

Mata Siwon membulat tak percaya. Masa iya dia harus membuka celanaya beserta celana dalamnya hanya karena juniornya yang meminta. Siwon menatap juniornya yang masih tertutup celana dalam putihnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

" Omona… lega sekali." teriak junior Siwon lega. Benda tegak itu tampak bergoyang dengan sendirinya.

" Apakah ini sudah cukup? Kalau sudah aku akan menutupnya lagi. Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang."

" Kau mau menutupnya hyung? Aku tidak mau." junior itu kembali berkata.

" H-hyung?" tanya Siwon heran.

" Iya, kau adalah hyungku. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku memanggilmu hyung? Hehehe" junior tetawa renyah.

" Hah! Suka-suka kau sajalah. Aku harus memakai celanaku lagi. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi gara-gara kau." Siwon memakai celanya lagi. Membuat si junior berteriak tak terima.

" Hyung! Cepat buka!" teriak junior.

Siwon mendesis. Juniornya menegang sebagai aksi protes. Membuat _namja_ tegap dan tampan itu sulit untuk berdiri. Rasanya seperti sengaja dirangsang dengan sangat hebat. Siwon berulang kali menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha mengurangi gejolak yang dia rasa.

" Cepat buka celana hyung jika hyung mau aku tenang. Jika hyung tidak mau, aku akan begini terus."

" Baiklah. Aku akan membukanya lagi saat aku sudah berada di mejaku. Tidak lucu sekali kalau aku berjalan dengan celana terbuka."

" Janji?"

" Ne. Aku janji."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon, junior mulai tenang. Dengan langkah gelisah, Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan junior terus saja mengoceh. Membuat Siwon risih dengan suara itu. Suara yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan suaranya. Sebenarnya Siwon masih belum bisa percaya dengan semua yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Tapi mengingat junior yang dengan nyata mengoceh dan berulang kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung membuat Siwon sadar, semuanya memang nyata.

" Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan. Siwon dan Donghae memang satu ruangan. Hanya berdua.

" Kamar mandi." jawab Siwon singkat. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan segera duduk di mejanya.

" Cepat buka celanamu hyung." lata junior menagih janji.

" Baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali." kata Siwon sambil membuka resliting celananya.

" Kau bilang apa Siwon?" tanya Donghae yang tidak sengaja mendengar Siwon bebicara.

" Oh, tidak. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa kok hyung?" jawab Siwon berbohong. Dia berusaha tersenyum menutupi kebohongannya.

Siwon menghela nafas lega saat melihat Donghae kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dia menatap juniornya.

" Semua ini gara-gara kau." bisik Siwon sambil memukul juniornya dengan penggaris.

" Auw! Sakit hyung."

Siwon tak menggubris teriakan kesakitan juniornya. Dia mulai focus pada pekerjaannya. Dia tidak mau masalah yang menimpanya semakin banyak gara-gara dia meladeni juniornya yang super cerewet itu.

" Siwon-ah, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan sampai kau telat lagi ya." kata Donghae saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang kantor.

" Ne hyung. Hyung hati-hati." kata Siwon sambil melambai melepas kepergian Donghae.

Siwon kembali menatap juniornya yang sedari tadi mendadak diam lagi. Celananya masih tebuka.

" Hei!" Siwon menggoyang juniornya.

" Woooaahhm…" junior menguap. Benar-benar seperti tingkah manusia. " Sudah waktunya pulang ya?"

" Ne. Kau habis tidur ya? Teruslah tidur kalau dengan tidur aku tidak berisik dengan suaramu itu. Ayo pulang. Jangan protes. Aku akan membebaskanmu setelah sampai di rumah. Sekarang kau kukurung dulu lagi." kata Siwon sambil menutup celanaya dan segera pulang. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu.

Siwon duduk di balkon apartemennya. Di depannya ada secangkir kopi panas yang menemaninya. Udara malam yang dingin membuatnya sesekali bergidik. Mengingat saat ini dia hanya memakai atasan kaos hitam tipis dan celana pendek yang kebesaran. Sesekali diseruputnya kopi panas itu untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam yang menyapa.

" Hyung." panggil junior.

Siwon hanya diam menatap juniornya yang tebalut selembar kain tipis itu.

" Kalau kau kedinginan, masuk saja."

Siwon tersenyum. Tumben junior yang cerewet itu menjadi perhatian dengannya. Kata Siwon dalam hati.

" Tidak kok. Aku suka melakukan ini." kata Siwon sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya.

" Hyung, antar aku ke kamar mandi. Cepat!"

" Mwo? Ke kamar mandi? Mau apa?"

" Sudahlah. Ayo cepat antar aku. Aku mau muntah."

" Muntah? Hahahaha. Kau jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak mau." Siwon mengacuhkan permintaan junior. Dia tak peduli dengan teriakan junior yang menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

Alis Siwon tiba-tiba bertaut heran. Sepertinya dia merasakan pahanya basah. Seperti disiram air hangat. Siwon menatap celananya. Bingo! Celananya basah. Atau lebih tepatnya mengompol.

" Yak! Kenapa aku bisa mengompol? Hei junior, apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon memandang geram ke arah juniornya.

" _Mian_ hyung. Kau kan sudah aku suruh ke kamar mandi. Tapi kau tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

" Omona… Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba mengompol sementara aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Siwon mendesis.

" Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang cepat kau ganti celanamu. Aku tak betah harus basah-basah begini."

" Kau pikir aku juga betah? Ini semua salahmu." gerutu Siwon sebal. Dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengganti celana pendeknya.

Siwon berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king miliknya. Dia hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selembar handuk.

" Hyung masih ingin aku menjelaskan yang tadi?" tanya junior memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

" Ne. Beserta masalah lain tentangmu yang mungkin akan merepotkanku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu." kata Siwon sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Saat ini dia bersila sambil memandang lekat juniornya yang setengah tegang.

" Kami, para junior pada dasarnya semuanya bisa berbicara."

" Mwo?" tanya Siwon kaget.

" Yak! Jangan memotong ucapanku dengan teriakan hyung itu. Mengagetkan saja." gerutu junior.

" Baiklah, lanjutkan."

" Kami semua memang bisa berbicara. Tapi saat berbicara itu tidak akan datang tiap saat. Hanya sekali atau dua kali dalam seumur hidup hyung. Dan moment itu selalu tiba saat kami mendapat giliran untuk bertemu dengan jodoh kami." jelas junior panjang.

" Jodoh? Maksudmu, milik para yeoja itu juga bisa berbicara dengan milik para _namja_?" tanya Siwon yang mulai tertarik. *hadeh… rasanya aneh sekali dengan dialog ini -_-*

" Anio. Urusan para yeoja itu kami tidak tahu. Hal itu hanya dalam lingkup para _namja_ saja."

" Maksudmu, hubungan sejenis?" tanya Siwon ragu.

" Yup! Benar sekali. Hyung harus tahu, para junior itu tidak semuanya _namja_. Ada juga yang berposisi sebagai yeoja. Yah, walaupun pada dasarnya kita semua milik _namja_. Oh iya, aku mau mengucapkan selamat dulu buat hyung."

" Mwo?" Siwon menautkan alisnya heran.

" Yeah, sebentar lagi hyung akan bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menjadi jodoh hyung."

Siwon masih heran. Tak paham dengan maksud juniornya.

" Hyung tak usah bingung. Untuk urusan mencari pasangan, serahkan saja padaku. Di satu daerah, hanya ada dua junior yang berbicara. Jadi, hyung tidak mungkin salah memilih. Berarti, jodoh hyung sudah sangat dekat. Sebab aku sudah dapat kekuatan untuk berbicara. Hah… aku tak sabar menunggu pujaan hatiku."

Siwon masih diam. Bengong. Berusaha mencerna maksud omongan juniornya.

**# Siwon pov**

Apa aku harus percaya pada omongan junior ya? Masa iya aku pacaran dengan _namja_. Ah, tapi Donghae hyung juga sudah melakukan hal itu. Dia pacaran dengan eunhyuk hyung. Lho, kalau begitu, Donghae hyung juga sudah mengalami hal yang terjadi sepertiku ini. Juniornya bicara.

" Hei." kupanggil juniorku yang sudah diam itu.

" Yak! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan hei. Panggil aku dongsaeng. Hahhaha…" jawab junior dengan tawanya yang menurutku aneh itu.

" Terserah sajalah. Oh iya, apa setiap _namja_ yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan _namja_ juga itu pernah mengalami hal sepertiku ini? Apa juniornya pasti sudah berbicara padanya."

" Tidak semuanya. Biasanya, kalau sinyal di antara mereka sudah kuat, para junior tak akan berbicara. Tapi kalau teryata pilihannya itu salah, maka para juniorlah yang bertindak membetulkan. Kenapa hyung?"

" Ani. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. " jawabku berbohong. Entah mengapa, aku tidak mau menceritakan kisah Donghae hyung pada junior.

" Hyung, aku mengantuk."

" Mwo? Kau juga bisa mengantuk? Seperti manusia saja."

" Tentu saja. Memangnya hyung saja yang butuh tidur. Sudah cepat matikan lampunya. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali." perintah junior. Dia sudah seperti nenek tua yang cerewet saja.

Aku segera mematikan lampu dan membaringkan diriku. Wooahhm… sepertinya aku juga mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur juga. Besok aku tidak mau kesiangan lagi seperti tadi.

" Selamat malam hyung." kata junior yang perlahan melemas.

" Malam." kubalas ucapan selamat malamnya.

Hah.. ini lucu sekali. Aku, seorang Choi Siwon, bebicara dengan juniornya selama hampir dua jam. Dan sepertinya aku menikmati saat mengobrol bersamanya. Walaupun dia terkadang sangat cerewet yang sumpah, membuatku malas meladeninya. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia juniorku.

" Selamat malam Siwon junior." kataku sambil mengusap junior sebentar.

**# Siwon pov end**

Sudah seminggu sejak si junior mulai bicara. Siwon sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Dia juga sudah sangat akrab dengan junior. Sering mereka mengobrol saat jam istirahat kantor tiba. Biasanya Siwon menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin kantor, tapi sekarang dia sering menuju atap gedung kantornya dan membicarakan banyak hal dengan junior. Seperti saat ini. Siwon sedang duduk di atap gedung kantornya.

" Hei, kau membohongiku ya?" tanya Siwon sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Celananya sudah terbuka bagian reslitingnya. Membuat junior juga merasakan hembusan angin.

" Mwo?" junior balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

" Iya, masalah jodoh itu. Kau membohongiku ya? Sampai seminggu kau belum juga mempertemukanku dengannya."

" Anio. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku sudah merasakan sinyalnya semakin kuat belakangan ini."

" Apa kau tidak bisa meramalkan seperti apa wujudnya?"

" Wujud? Aku hanya melihat wujud juniornya saja. Hahaha…" junior tertawa nyaring. " Juniornya sama seperti aku, tapi dia sedikit lebih kecil."

" Aish…" Siwon memukul juniornya pelan. " Kau jangan menggodaku. Buat apa aku mengetahui juniornya. Yang aku butuh itu orangnya."

" Tapi pada akhirnya hyung tetap akan butuh pada juniornya. Percayalah padaku."

" Terserah kau sajalah." kata Siwon pasrah lalu menutup resliting celananya. Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pernah memakai celana dalam. Itu semua demi kenyamanan junior. Kekekekeke ^_^

" Hyung! Cepat! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi!" junior berteriak kencang.

Sementara Siwon berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar mandi. Saat sedang rapat, tiba-tiba junior berteriak minta ke kamar mandi. Karena tidak dapat izin dari big bos, akhirnya junior harus menahannya. Dan karena terlalu lama, akhirnya rasa ingin pipis itu sudah sampai di ujung.

BUGKH!

Karena terlalu sibuk berlari, Siwon menabrak seseorang di dalam kamar mandi.

" Aigo! Hati-hati dong!" kata _namja_ itu ketus.

" _Mian_… aku sudah tidak kuat." kata Siwon lalu berlalu meninggalan _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ yang Siwon tabrak tadi hanya mendengus sebal. Moodnya sedang buruk saat itu, jadi dia sedikit sensitive.

" _Mian_hamnida. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon pada _namja_ yang dia tabrak saat _namja_ itu masih berdiri di depan wastafel.

" _Gwaenchana_." jawab _namja_ itu dingin.

" Kau marah padaku ya? Maaf sekali, tadi aku harus menahan selama rapat dan sepertinya itu membuatku terburu-buru."

" Itu bukan urusanku." _namja_ itu masih dingin pada Siwon.

" Hyung, dia manis juga." kata junior, membuat Siwon menatap juniornya.

" Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya _namja_ itu menatap tajam mata Siwon.

" Mwo? Anio. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok." jawab Siwon gelagapan.

" Tadi, kau bilang kalau aku manis. Kau pikir aku tuli hah!" _namja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon. Matanya melotot marah. " Kau anggap aku ini apa hah! Kata-katamu sangat tidak pantas dikatakan pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Apalagi kau sudah menabrakku."

Siwom diam. Menelan ludahnya yang terasa tertahan di tenggorokannya.

**#Siwon pov**

Omona… makhluk ini adalah yang termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Apakah dia ini benar-benar manusia? Atau malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk mengadakan sensus penduduk miskin? Kenapa dia sangat mempesona. Yah, walaupun sekarang matanya melotot ke arahku. Tapi dia tetap terlihat begitu menggoda.

" Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda sekarang?" tanya _namja_ itu. Masih ketus.

" A-anio. Aku hanya…" kataku terputus. Bingung untuk melanjutkannya.

" Lain kali, kau jaga sikap dan omonganmu. Dasar kau _namja_ kurang ajar!" _namja_ itu mengumpat tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku hanya diam. Menatapnya yang sudah hilang di balik pintu. Biasanya aku akan sangat marah kalau ada orang bersikap seperti itu padaku. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku hanya diam memandang kepergiannya. Bukannya melayangkan umpatan yang pedas juga lalu memberikan bonus berupa pukulan hangat di wajahnya.

Aish. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia bisa mendengar apa yang junior katakan? Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Selain aku seorang.

" Hei junior. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh?" tanyaku menatap junior yang tiba-tiba jadi anteng.

" Aneh? Aku merasa ada kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Sinyalnya sangat dekat sampai membuatku ingin menegang."

" Jangan-jangan?" teriakku dan junior bersamaan.

" Dia itu jodoh hyung." kata junior.

" Benar. Itu bisa saja. Soalnya selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu. Hanya aku seorang. Memangnya kau tidak bisa tau apakah juniornya juga bicara?"

" Seharusnya memang aku tau. Tapi kalau _namja_ manis tadi marah-marah, aku tidak bisa melacak juniornya."

" Lalu bagaimana? Kau ini!" kupukul sekali junior. " Harusnya kau lebih hebat sedikit. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Jujur, aku tertarik padanya. _Namja_ manis itu." ada sebuah getaran kecil dalam hatiku. Membuatku bagai disiram air dingin yang menyejukkan.

" Kita harus mencari taunya hyung. Aku yakin dialah orangnya. Sinyalnya kuat sekali tadi. Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa melacaknya? Namanya saja kita tidak tau." kata junior dengan nada putus asa.

" Kau benar." kataku ikut putus asa. " Ah, tapi setidaknya kita tau wajahnya. Aku hapal betul bagaimana wajahnya itu. Aku percaya, kita pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia itu judes sekali."

" Tapi, biasanya yang judes itu jinak saat di atas ranjang. Hahahaha…" kata junior dengan tawa anehnya.

" Aish! Kau ini selelu saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." kupukul juniorku sebelum keluar dari toilet.

**# Siwon pov end**

Sepulang dari kerja, Siwon memutuskan untuk mampir di supermarket dekat rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa camilan dan soft drink. Seperti biasa, Siwon selalu memakai headset di telinganya dan memutar lagu dengan volume yang super kencang. Dia jadi bagai orang tuli. Junior yang sudah bersama Siwon lebih dari lima hari sudah terbiasa dan tidak mengajak bicara Siwon saat dia berbelanja begini.

" Hmm… keripik kentang rasa keju atau pedas ya?" gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri yang bingung menentukan pilihannya. " Keduanya saja." akhirnya Siwon membeli keduanya dan segera menuju kasir.

" Kemana dompetku ya?" gumam Siwon lagi sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Sampai-sampai dia tak memperhatikan jalannya.

BRRAKK!

Lagi-lagi Siwon menabrak seseorang. Barang belanjaan Siwon tercecer di lantai. Buru-buru dia melepas headsetnya.

" Yak! Kau lagi! Hobi sekali ya kau menabrak orang!" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Siwon terdengar.

Siwon melongo memandang sosok _namja_ di depannya sekarang. " _Mian_. Aku tidak sengaja." kata Siwon pasrah sambil membantu _namja_ itu memunguti belanjaannya yang juga tercecer.

" Kau ini! Sudah menabrakku di toilet, sekarang menabrakku lagi di sini. Sial benar nasibku hari ini. Berulangkali menerima kesialan yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sama. Kau memang pembawa sial mungkin. Omona…" gerutu _namja_ itu sambil memunguti belanjaanya.

Itulah yang dimaksud Siwon dengan kata pasrah. Dia sudah yakin kalau _namja_ cerewet dan judes itu akan memarahinya lagi. Siwon hanya tertunduk bersalah.

" Tampan sekali." ucap sebuah suara.

Siwon menatap _namja_ di depannya dengan tatapan heran.

" Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" bentak _namja_ manis nan judes itu.

" Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu. Kau bilang aku tampan. Benarkan? Aku belum tuli." kata Siwon.

_Namja_ itu hanya terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

" Kalau kau mau memujiku, tidak usah sungkan begitu. Aku ikhlas dipuji olehmu." kata Siwon menggoda.

" Tidak. Aku tidak memujimu dan aku tidak mengatakan apapun." _namja_ itu buru-buru pergi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat perubahan sikap _namja_ manis itu yang mendadak jadi gugup.

" Dia." desis Siwon dan junior berbarengan.

" Itu tadi suara juniornya hyung. Aku yakin. Tadi saat ada suara, aku lihat mulutnya tak bergerak. Berarti memang suara dari juniornya."

" Baiklah. Perburuan dimulai." Siwon menggumam. Dia melangkah menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya.

Hari libur adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Saat paling tepat untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari penat pekerjaan. Siwon bersiap-siap untuk melakukan olah raga rutinnya tiap pagi. Jogging. Pemuda tampan dengan tubuh atletis itu memang selalu rutin melakukan jogging tiap pagi. Dengan berlari-lari kecil, Siwon menelusuri jalanan di sekitar rumahnya dan menuju taman yang letaknya dua blok dari tempat Siwon tinggal. Pagi itu, Siwon mengenakan celana pendek gombrong warna merah menyala dengan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam. Rambutnya yang pendek sudah sedikit basah karena keringat.

Siwon duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Menghirup dalam udara pagi yang masih segar. Lelah sekali rasanya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Siwon meminum air mineral yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah. Pandangannya liar menatap sekitar. Mengamati segala aktifitas yang berlangsung di taman kecil itu. Pandangan Siwon terhenti pada satu sosok yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

" Hei, kau lihat dia." kata Siwon menyenggol juniornya sedikit.

" Apa hyung?"

" Itu, _namja_ yang duduk di bawah pohon itu. Bukankah dia _namja_ judes yang kemarin." mata Siwon lekat menatap _namja_ yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku itu.

" Benar hyung. Cepat sapa dia. Mungkin saja kalau masih pagi begini dia belum galak." kata junior.

Siwon segera beranjak mendekati _namja_ yang dia pandang terus dari tadi.

" Lewat belakang pohon saja hyung." kata junior memberi saran.

Siwon menuruti saran junior dan segera melangkah menuju belakang pohon yang dijadikan tempat bersandar oleh _namja_ itu. Siwon berjalan mengendap mendekati pohon. Dia tidak mau membuat _namja_ pemarah itu lari dan menghindarinya karena kaget. Siwon semakin dekat saat dia mendengar _namja_ itu berbincang-bincang.

**# Siwon pov**

Tunggu. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang. Padahal tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Berarti dia memang jodohku. Pasti dia berbicara dengan juniornya.

" Oppa. Kau jangan membaca terus. Aku bosan kau acuhkan terus dari tadi." kata sebuah suara. Menurutku suara itu mirip suara yeoja.

" Kau cerewet sekali. Jangan ganggu aku. Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau aku sedang membaca, tutup mulutmu." kata _namja_ manis itu sambil tetap membaca bukunya.

" Aish! Oppa jahat sekali. Kau tidak tau betapa bosannya aku menjadi juniormu. Kalau setiap hari kau habiskan hampir separuh waktumu untuk mambaca, kapan aku dapat giliran berbicara denganmu. Huh!" sebuah suara lain terdengar lagi. Suara yang mirip yeoja itu.

" Hei, apa itu suara juniornya?" tanyaku berbisik pada junior.

" He'em." jawab junior singkat.

Kami kembali menguping percakapan mereka. Sekarang _namja_ manis itu sudah menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Matanya tampak berkeliaran menatap sekitar. Lalu tangannya terulur membelai juniornya. Apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia mau melakukannya di sini? Aish. Apa aku yang terlalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya? Sekarang dia sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dari juniornya. Tapi matanya tetap memandang lekat juniornya.

" Baiklah. Kau jangan marah begitu dong. Aku sudah tidak membaca lagi. Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan suara yang terdengar lembut. Tidak seperti saat mengomeliku.

" Pulang. Aku mau pulang." suara mirip yeoja itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini aku yakin kalau itu adalah suara juniornya.

" Baiklah junior yang centil. Kita pulang sekarang." _namja_ itu berdiri dari duduknya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Aku tak mau _namja_ judes itu mengetahui keberadaanku dan mengomeliku lagi.

Aku lihat dia semakin menjauh. Sepertinya dia memang akan pulang. Lebih baik aku mengikutinya. Kalau aku tau dimana dia tinggal akan lebih baik.

" Hei, kita ikuti mereka." kataku pada junior lalu melangkah mengendap-endap mengikuti _namja_ manis itu.

_Namja_ manis itu berjalan santai melewati blok-blok perumahan yang sepi. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, aku berjalan mengikutinya. Dilihat dari belakang saja dia sudah sangat memikat. Apalagi dari depan. Hah… secara keseluruhan dia memang sangat menarik. Hah, tapi kalau teringat sifatnya yang judesnya minta ampun, aku jadi agak malas untuk mendekatinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan pikirkan soal sifatnya itu. Nanti lama-lama juga dia akan luluh juga." celetuk juniorku. Dia seperti tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Aku buru-buru menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. _Namja_ manis itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat hijau. Mungkin itu rumahnya. Benar, _namja_ itu msuk ke dalam rumah itu dan tak terlihat lagi. Hahaha… aku berhasil menemukan rumahnya. Ternyata begitu saja kesulitannya.

"Hyung, ayo cepat masuk ke sana dan terkam dia sekarang juga."

Aku langsung melihat ke arah celanaku saat mendengar kalimat yang junior ucapkan.

"Kau berpikirlah waras sedikit. Aku tak mau dia melihatku sebagai seorang pesakitan yang tak bisa mengontrol nafsu. Kau mau dia lari hah?" aku memukulnya pelan. "Aish! Sakit. Kenapa aku yang kesakitan? harusnya kan kau!" umpatku sambil meringis kesakitan. Biasanya saat dia sadar begini, aku tak akan memiliki kemampuan untuk merasa dengan juniorku ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Hahaha.. kau pikir kau akan sepenuhnya bebas?" junior tertawa. Tawa yang menurutku sangat-sangat menjijikkan.

"Diamlah! Jangan kau tertawa lagi. Tawamu itu sangat menjijikkan." aku kembali melihat rumah mungil bercat hijau itu lagi. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu memang tak akan keluar rumah lagi. Lebih baik aku pulang.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Pulang. Kau pikir mau kemana ha!" jawabku ketus. Juniorku ini lama-lama makin cerewet saja.

"Aku pikir kau mau menerkamnya seperti yang aku sarankan tadi. Hehehehe…" sekali lagi dia tertawa menjijikkan.

"Kau gila!" umpatku keras.

"Yak! Kau berbicara dengan juniormu ya?" aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangku.

Bingo! Aku kepergok saat berbicara dengan juniorku. Matilah kau Choi Siwon. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tampak seorang _namja_ yang tingginya hampir sama denganku. Rambutnya agak bergelombang dan dicat warna coklat madu. Tunggu, kulitnya itu, kenapa bisa seputih itu? Kelihatannya sangatlah halus bila disentuh. Oh, kenapa aku jadi ingin menyentuh kulitnya. Lihatlah pipinya yang memerah karena kepanasan itu. Dan bibirnya! Bibirnya sangat menggoda. Pasti sangat manis saat aku mengecupnya. Hentikan Siwon! kau tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu di saat seperti ini! Dia tahu kalau kau bicara dengan juniormu dan itu adalah masalah. MASALAH!

"Hei, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" _namja_ itu menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

"Ah, tidak." aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kau bicara dengan juniormu ya?" tanyanya lagi mengulangi pertanyaanya yang belum aku jawab.

"Ah, itu… Anu, aku.." sial! Aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang bisa menyelamatkanku. "Aku tak bicara dengan juniorku. Aku hanya bicara sendiri. Menggumam. Yah, menggumam." kataku tergagap. Semoga dia percaya dengan alasanku.

"Bicara sendiri? Menggumam? Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tadi melihat ke arah juniormu saat bicara. Kau juga memukulnya tadi saat kau mengumpat." cercanya lagi. Dia masih belum percaya.

"Oh, itu…" aku diam. Memandang ujung sepatuku yang sedikit kotor. Berusaha memutar otak dan berharap bisa menemukan alasan yang dapat menyelamatkan.

"Kau jujur saja kalau kau tadi bicara dengan juniormu" katanya lagi. Ah, tunggu! Itu bukan suaranya. Suara yang baru saja aku dengar lebih kecil dan lembut. Mungkin hampir mirip suara yeoja.

Aku buru-buru mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap lagi sosok _namja_ kurus itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian aku menatap ke semua penjuru tempat kami berdiri. Berusaha mencari sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa yang baru saja bicara?" tanyaku padanya. Kulihat wajahnya merona sekarang. Pandangan matanya juga tak sefokus lagi. Dia memandang ke sembarang arah. Seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau yang baru saja bicara?" aku berusaha menatap mata coklatnya.

"Oh, itu tadi memang aku yang bicara. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya gugup. Dan lihat, suaranya sangat berbeda dengan suara yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Kau bohong. Suaranya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan suaramu."

_Namja_ itu memandang ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah gundukan di balik celananya. Aku mengikuti arah matanya. Dia tampak sangat gugup. Sementara aku semakin penasaran. Tunggu! Dia melihat ke arah juniornya. Apakah itu berarti kalau dia juga….

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga…"

_T.B.C_

* * *

><p>ohoho...<p>

bagaimana ceritanya menarikkah? atau justru membuat kalian muak?

hah... saya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin.

apakah ini patut lanjut?

terakhir, berikan saya suntikan semangat ya, dengan klik tombol riview di bawah ini..

SARANGHAE... ^0^


End file.
